Electronic devices, such as amplifiers and frequency converters (mixers), used in modern communication systems are qualified through a variety of measurements. Some of the measurements are performed with the device being stimulated by modulated signals to reproduce conditions where the device under test (DUT) is used. Response of the device to the stimulus is captured and analyzed. Error vector magnitude (EVM) and adjacent channel power ratio (ACPR) measurements are typical examples of this class of measurements. For those measurements, vector signal generators (VSG) and vector signal analyzers (VSA) are usually used to transmit and receive the modulated signals. With the increase in the carrier frequency and modulation bandwidth of modern communication standards, demands for the measurement instruments are increasing, resulting in high cost for measurement equipment. In addition, noise of the measurement instruments limits a lower bound of measurable range for performance parameters such as EVM and ACPR. It is difficult to increase the measurable range only by improving hardware performance.